Elventree
lventree is a sylvan community established in 702 DR, the Year of the Dawn Rose, six years after the fall of Myth Drannor. This ancient settlement, a traditional meeting place for humans and elves, soon became a haven for half-elves, rangers, artists, and druids. It should come as no surprise to anyone that the community also soon became a Harper outpost. Elventree is a community of approximately 900 humans, elves, and half-elves living in harmony with nature. The village lies at the end of Elua’s Ride from Hillsfar in the west. There is also a trail that goes to the east towards Elmwood. It does not lie directly on the Moonsea, but there is a lighthouse north of the village called Elua’s Lighthouse, and two piers which serve as the village’s harbor, collectively known as Moonport. Elventree is a haven for elves in the Moonsea region, especially those on the southern coast looking for an alternative to Hillsfar and its aggressive and exclusionary policy towards non-humans (particularly elves). Elventree is not a typical Moonsea community. It is built in the traditional elven style of working in concert with nature. There are no cleared common grounds (other than natural clearings) or any large buildings. All structures in Elventree are located in either natural caverns or hollowed-out trees. There are no roads to speak of, only shady forest paths and almost-invisible trails that wind through the town. Elventree blends into the surrounding forest, and this has kept it safe for centuries. Leadership Elventree has no leadership, no council, and no overlord. However, the community is not lawless. The citizens follow a moral code of ethics not unlike those of the Harpers, the elves, and the nature gods. These soul-laws are binding and require that all residents exist in harmony with nature and take no more than what they need to live. Defenses The citizens of Elventree are not oblivious to the dangers around them. In the past, elves made too many enemies for the town to be completely safe from the outside world. Most of these enemies would be content merely to destroy something built by the elves, and Elventree certainly meets that criteria. In times of trouble, every able-bodied citizen of Elventree comes to its defense. Since most of the citizens know their way around the upper branches of the trees as if they were forest paths, a large group of defenders can move swiftly and silently through the boughs. This gives them the ability to harass the enemy while the latter cannot see to m—ore easily defend themselves. Anyone defending Elventree is supplemented by a local contingent of Harpers, the clergy, and the several strong mages who have made their homes here. The most powerful of the mages is Hilrad the Patient, an avowed nature lover and amateur sage. Hilrad usually welcomes newcomers, gets information from them, and politely answers their endless questions (which explains his sobriquet “the Patient”). Hilrad is a good guide to Elventree. He has no apprentices, and although he sells no spells he is always willing to swap them with a friendly traveler. Temples Elventree’s largest temple is the Halls of the Unicorn, set within the hollowed-out trunks of huge fallen trees. This temple to Mielikki is run by High Priest Chandlar Hummerspoon, and five followers, all mid-level druids. The temple of Mystra is a great cairn, hollowed out and pitch-black. Every manifestation of magic known exists here in the form of energy that constantly flickers within the cairn. The temple is tended by a mysterious wizard known simply as the Sentinel. The wizard wears a mask at all times, which also serves to muffle his voice. There are no clergy in the temple per se, though visiting priests of Mystra stay in the temple and tend to any clerical duties that the wizard himself cannot perform. Enough clergy visit the temple to make this a practical, workable solution. The temple’s interior, plus the area within a 15-foot radius of the temple, is a place of great power. Priests of Mystra and spellcasters who worship her as their primary deity can cast spells here for full maximum duration, damage, or extent of effect. The caster chooses which of these bonuses will apply. Even a mage with evil alignment will be allowed to worship here, but the Sentinel, who seems mysteriously able to know the alignments of all who enter the temple or its grounds, will keep a close eye on such individuals. In addition to these two temples, there are shrines to Chauntea, Silvanus, Eldath, Corellon Larethian, and Rillifane Rallathil. The shrines are located in recesses halfway up some of the tallest trees in the woods. Trade Elventree may seem very primeval, but that does not mean that there is not a thriving trade here. Elventree boasts some of the finest bowyers and fletchers in the Moonsea/Dalelands region. Besides bows and arrows, Elventree is noted for its wood carvings, herbs, medicinal plants, exotic fruit, and tapestries. In return, Elventree imports swords, armor, parchment, wine, and seafood. Caravans do not stop here as a rule. This is mainly because there are no trading houses or merchant areas in the town. Most trade is done by native human and half-elf trading parties that leave Elventree laden with local products and return with all the items needed or wanted by the community. Occasionally, however, a caravan does come to Elventree. A few merchants know how to find the town, and they come here to take advantage of the city’s restful ambiance and rejuvenating spirit. These merchants are welcomed as friends and treated with great hospitality for as long as they stay. Most of these caravans contain basic staples, and the citizens are encouraged to purchase directly from the merchant. Buying days are treated as festivals, with the town coming out to hear of the outside world and to purchase necessary items. The best place within Elventree to obtain goods is the Gold Cave, an establishment set up inside a natural cave. The cave was so named because this is the one place where most gold changes hands. The caveitself contains no gold ore. The Gold Cave is run by Amaril Sweetwater, a half-elf of wood elf stock. She is a former adventurer who stumbled upon Elventree and decided to stay. She is a tough businesswoman, quick to anger and slow to cool down. Her inventory is fairly limited, but she knows what adventurers need and she carries all the basics of travel. The finest inn in Elventree is the Swaying Bough, an inn built high in the branches of a giant oak tree. If the customer doesn’’t look around too closely, he will think he is in a normal inn on the ground. Only the “roof” and “walls” made of leaves and limbs, as well as the gentle swaying motion of the tree during high winds, would convince the customer otherwise. The proprietor, Emric, welcomes all to his inn. In the evenings, locals come to the Swaying Bough to eat, drink, and spend time with their fellow citizens. The Elves A community of 200 elves, including women and children, calls Elventree home. These elves, mostly of Moon elf stock, maintain close contact with others of their kind throughout Faerûn, and are looked upon as representatives of the Elven Court. The elves are friendly, but though they are active in the daily life of the town, they keep to themselves otherwise. Many are content to sing the old songs, tell the old tales, and carve things of beauty. On warm summer nights the air is filled with their clear voices, singing of the splendor of ancient Myth Drannor. The Listening Tree A giant, ancient oak tree stands in the precise center of the settlement. The tree’s branches have been so pruned, and the leaves made to grow in such a way, that it serves as an amphitheater for the people. The audience sits in the numerous branches and nooks of the tree that radiate from the main trunk. The performers are positioned on an especially large branch three-quarters of the way up the tree. Illumination for the concerts comes from thousands of globes hung on the branches and lit by continual light spells. The acoustics here are perfect. Many bardic and storytelling performances are held in the Listening Tree, and it is a favorite spot for Harpers as well. The tree is also used for any meetings that require the entire community’s participation. The Harpers In a tangled ravine stands a small, sharp-peaked fieldstone hut. Its roof is covered with mosses and flowers, and beside it stands a carved stone harp. This is a Harper base called the House of the Harp, a rest stop for Harpers traveling in the area. Local Harpers also use it for quiet contemplation and meditation. This stone building is merely the outporch leading into a large, dry cave-home, which stretches into a series of underground passages and storerooms. These passages link up with other caves in Elventree, creating a vast below-ground network. The House is watched over by Shalaer, the ghost of a half-elf bard. She has the power to summon the half-dozen Harpers who live nearby, should she need to do so. They will answer her call in 1d4+1 rounds. Everyone knows of Shalaer’s existence, and they leave her completely alone. Anyone who’’s asked will strongly advise visitors to do so as well. Several wands of magic missiles and wands of lightning have been installed in the walls of the major chambers and corridors beneath the House of the Harp. These wands can be activated by Shalaer with a simple word. She will set off the wands if anyone ventures into the chambers unannounced or uninvited. The inner chambers of the House have all the benefits of a Harper refuge, plus also function as a temple of Mystra in terms of spellcasting benefits. Herald of Elventree The office of the Herald is also known as Moonsilver, and it is located in Elventree. The current officeholder is Elanil Elassidil, an elven maiden with a quick wit and a quicker temper. Nothing goes on in Elventree without her knowledge, but she is reluctant to speak to strangers. However, she has a reputation for honesty, and anything she does say can be taken for truth. Category:Villages Category:Settlements on the Moonsea Category:Elven settlements